Tasheo
Tasheo (Tash/'a + L/'eo) is the mother/son pairing of Tasha Davenport and Leo Dooley. They have much in common. Other Names *'Teo' (T'/asha + L/'eo) *'Lasha' (L'/eo + T/'asha) *'Taseo' (Tas/ha + L/'eo') *'Taleo' (Ta/sha+ Leo) Moments Season 1 Crush, Chop and Burn * Leo screamed for Tasha when meeting the bionic super humans. * Leo ran to Tasha and hugged her. * Leo told Tasha to stay away from internet dating. * Tasha told Leo that he was in big trouble. * Tasha knew Leo was sad about Adam, Bree and Chase. * Tasha told Leo to think about how much time they could spend with each other. * Tasha said that Leo and her could play video games. * Leo said it was too late in Tasha's life to learn video games. * Tasha told Leo he was not going to bring the robots to school. * Tasha told Leo that his teachers think he's a little weird. * Tasha told Leo that they dropped off the robots at the Recycling Facility. Rats on a Train *Tasha was interviewing Leo. *Tasha was angry that Leo got on the runaway train and wanted to ground him for two weeks. Can I Borrow the Helicopter? * Tasha was trying to help Leo with Janelle. Chore Wars * Tasha gave Leo his chore money. * Tasha didn't want Leo seeing Pig Zombies. *Leo tried to talk it out with her. Dude, Where's My Lab * Tasha didn't want Leo to drink soda. Night of the Living Virus * Tasha didn't want Leo to play Mental Chaos. * Tasha said Leo tried to pause him twice. Mission Invisible * Tasha asked Leo what he was doing in Perry's office. * Tasha was disappointed in Leo. * Tasha said Leo couldn't go to the concert. Season 2 The Rats Strike Back * Leo told Tasha he was gonna be in Donald's NASA presentation. * Tasha called out Leo's name when he started flying around everywhere. Parallel Universe * Tasha told Leo he wasn't gonna see the movie until he finished his chores. * Leo told Tasha he was looking forward to the movie all week, and Tasha told him she was looking forward to clean dishes all week, but Leo said that was sad. * When Leo tried to watch the movie, Tasha called his name, and he yelled, dropping and breaking the plate. * Tasha told Leo no TV for a week, but Leo said that wasn't fair. * They shared a hug. * Tasha was glad to see Leo in a better mood, and told him to put that energy in doing his chores. * Leo said absolutely, and told Tasha he will never complain about doing the chores ever again. Trucked Out * Leo didn't want Tasha to be president of the PTA at his school. Avalanche! *Tasha was trying to help Leo with Janelle. *Leo told Tasha to go get pizza at the place that doesn't deliver. *Leo accidently froze Tasha. Season 3 Sink or Swim *Tasha was worried when Leo was stuck in the elevator. *They shared a hug. Taken *They were both kidnapped by Victor Krane. *They were burning hot in a cell together. *Tasha told Leo not to talk to Krane. Three Minus Bree * Leo tried to cure Tasha from her cold but he accidentally trapped Eddy inside of her. You Posted What?!? * Tasha was worried when Leo was taken from the hospital. * Tasha was angry when she found out Leo was bionic. Bionic Houseparty * They visited Donald in the hospital together. * Tasha was upset when Leo put his energy into Donald and was turning old. Season 4 Forbidden Hero * Tasha was worried about Leo since he was hurt. * Tasha took care of Leo. * Tasha made Leo a smoothie and some cookies. * Tasha wanted Leo to move back with her to Mission Creek. * Leo saved Tasha from being blown out to sea. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Leo Category:Pairings with Tasha Category:Parent/Child Pairings